Music Room
by BananaWombat221
Summary: In which the Argo II has a music room, and the Seven (plus Thalia) discover something about a certain son of Poseidon. ONE-SHOT.


**A LITTLE ONE-SHOT I HAD FLOATING AROUND INSIDE MY HEAD.**

THIRD PERSON P.O.V

Leo came across a familiar blonde head crouched by the door of the music room.

"What - " he began, but Annabeth shushed him furiously and beckoned him over.

Leo went across to her, beginning to hear the sounds of a piano inside. Intrigued, he leant forward to get a look. He didn't know any of the Seven could play piano. Maybe it was Hazel, or Jason, or -

PERCY?!

Wow. Leo would never have guessed that it was Percy that was musically inclined.

The son of Poseidon was running scales up and down the beautiful grand piano, seeming lost in the music, green eyes wide and intent on the ivory keys.

Thalia joined the little spy group next, **(yes I've put her in this)** then Hazel, Frank, Jason and Piper. They watched, entranced, as Percy stopped doing scales, and suddenly began playing a proper tune.

It wasn't classical, it was something else.

And then he opened his mouth.

_**Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol (someone made a comment to me about using lyrics so instead I'm including a link. Pretend this is a piano cover.)**_

watch?v=XaKr98ktoxU

In short, Percy's voice was _beautiful. _They'd all just kind of assumed that he was a rubbish singer, as he'd never shown interest in music before.

He finished, then got up, and moved over to the electric guitar.

_**Lonely Boy by The Black Keys**_

watch?v=oV5OGh8D-ok

He was just as excellent on the electric guitar as he was on the piano.

Drums came next.

_**How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20 **_

watch?v=wTWOAJJ9s1g

The group was amazed.

Acoustic guitar.

_**Lego House by Ed Sheeran**_

watch?v=1bA6pY4pLks

When it became clear that he'd stopped, the group couldn't stop Thalia from bursting through the door.

"Oi, Kelp Head!" she bellowed. Percy jumped like he'd been shocked with a thousand volts of electricity.

"Why did you never tell us?" she demanded.

"Tell you whaaaaaat?" he replied nervously.

"That you could play all these instruments and SING!"

The Seven joined Thalia.

"Seriously, dude, you're fantastic," Jason said.

"Incredible!" Hazel beamed.

"Seaweed Brain, why not?" Annabeth asked.

"Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just...with the Prophecy and all, it seemed like a bad time."

"There's never a bad time for music," Piper said softly.

Percy smiled.

"Can you play any other instruments?" Frank asked.

"Oboe, keyboard, piccolo, flute, French horn, trumpet...pretty much anything," Percy listed off, oblivious to the hanging jaws of the Seven (plus Thalia).

"Come on, play us something!" Thalia said.

Percy frowned, looking conflicted. But then it was like a lightbulb flicked on above his head, and he exclaimed, "aha!" He ran around the music room, searching for something before finally grabbing around three or four tape recorders. He set one by each of several instruments, and played each instrument one by one, seemingly randomly. He seemed to be a prodigy at violin as well.

"Leo, get the drums one, Frank the violin one, Jason the guitar," Percy ordered. The three boys jumped but obeyed.

"When I say go, hit the playback button on all of them," Percy instructed. He handed some lyrics sheets to Thalia. "Pass this around, girls' parts are highlighted in yellow, boys' are in blue."

He sat at the piano, stretched his fingers, cricked his neck, and began.

"GO!"

_**Let Me Go by Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroeger (so I'm doing lyrics and link for this one. Sue me.)**_

watch?v=VeVNjH7ktRs

_Annabeth: Love that once hung on the wall_  
_Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and Thalia: Used to mean something, but now it means nothing_

_Piper: The echoes are gone in the hall_

_Piper and Hazel: But I still remember, the pain of December_

_Thalia: Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say, I'm sorry it's too late_

_ALL: I'm breaking free from these memories_  
_Gotta let it go, just let it go_  
_I've said goodbye_  
_Set it all on fire_  
_Gotta let it go, just let it go_

_Percy: You came back to find I was gone_

_Percy, Jason, Frank and Leo: And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me_

_Jason: Like we were nothing at all_

_Percy and Jason: It's not what you meant to me, thought we were meant to be_

_Frank: Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_

_Frank and Piper: I'm sorry it's too late_

_ALL: I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go_

_Annabeth: I let it go_

_Percy: And now I know_

_Piper: A brand new life_

_Jason: Is down this road_

_Hazel: And when it's right_

_Frank: You always know_

_Thalia: So this time_

_Leo: I won't let go_

_Thalia: There's only one thing left here to say, love's never too late_

_ALL: I've broken free from those memories  
I've let it go, I've let it go  
And two goodbyes led to this new life  
Don't let me go, don't let me go_

_Annabeth: Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

_Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and Thalia: Won't let you go, don't let me go, won't let you go, don't let me go, won't let you go, don't let me go_

Percy's fingers had been flying over the keys.

The tape recorders had provided backing instruments. The raw song had been powerful and beautiful, and while the others' voices were well up to standard, none matched Percy's.

"That was...wow," Thalia breathed.

"You need to play more often," Annabeth said.

"Percy, hit it!" Piper yelled.

Percy grabbed an acoustic guitar, and started a lively acoustic rendition of How Far We've Come.

The Seven - plus Thalia - danced and sang along.

**I'm sorry it was so bad. Sorry, I'm not on my best writing form today.**

**I love music fanfictions, so if you know any/have written any, PM me links or names. **

**Please review, much appreciated.**

**Picture like a camera zooming out from the music room and the Argo II as How Far We've Come plays ;).**

**Please listen to all the songs, you need the full impact!**


End file.
